There's A Reason For Everything
by Katy Quinn
Summary: Scully is a witness to an attempted robbery that doesn't go off as planned and things continue from there.
1. P. 1

Fashion Street Clothing Store   
April 8   
10:13 AM   
Morgan walked into the store and started looking around. She didn't want anything in particular she just felt she *had* to go to this store right now. She saw a really nice dress that she thought would look great on her 5'8" body. It was black with red roses climbing up the side. She walked to the back to try it on when she bumped into someone. The lady she bumped into dropped her clothes, two very nice black business suits. Morgan looked up and apologized to the redheaded woman and continued on to the back. When she tried on the dress she realized it was the wrong size so she put her clothes back on to find a smaller, more form-fitting dress when a man walked in. He started waving a gun and telling everyone to get down. "So this is why I was supposed to come in here," thought Morgan. She got inside a rack of clothes, the kind that is a metal ring with clothes hung on it so there is an open space in the middle. Once she was sure no one could see her she spoke up. "Leave now!!!" She shouted. Everyone in the store looked around to see who was talking but they couldn't find her. "Who said that!?!?" Said the gunman. "Leave Now and you won't get hurt." Morgan said again. This time out of the corner of her eye she could see the redheaded woman come out of the dressing room holding a gun. "Ahhh Crap!!" Morgan thought. She knew she was a cop. She was going to ruin everything. Morgan had to act fast. She focused on the woman and the gun fell out of her hand onto the floor back in the dressing room. It was obvious the cop didn't know what was happening and was a little confused so Morgan focused back on the gunman. "LEAVE NOW AND YOU WON'T GET HURT!!!!! "Morgan shouted again this time more forcefully. The gunman couldn't take it anymore so he fired a gunshot into the ceiling. Morgan hated the sound of a gunshot. It brought back too many bad memories. She decided there was no way around this and made her move. She pulled the man's gun away from him and threw him up against the wall, all without ever leaving her hiding place. She didn't want any more gunshots. That's when she heard the sirens. "Time to go" she said to quietly for anyone to hear. She snuck around to get to the door without anyone noticing, because they were all still on the floor (except for the red-haired cop who was trying to get her gun) and she ran the two blocks it took to get to her house. When she got there she ran inside and heard the baby crying. She called out for Christina but she didn't see her until she heard the, "I'm in here!" in the kitchen. Morgan ran back there and picked up Beth and thanked Christina for watching her. "No problem!" Christina said. "You know I love watching her, She's like my niece. So find anything you like at the store?"   
  



	2. P. 2

Fashion Street Clothing Store   
10:45 AM, Thirty-Two minutes later   
Mulder was there in a flash. That didn't surprise her. Whenever there was any kind of dangerous situation that Scully was involved in Mulder was either there with her or on his way.   
Mulder showed up and flashed his badge around to get to Scully, who was being questioned by the local P.D. "Are you okay?" Mulder asked, concern in his voice. "Yeah, everyone is. Luckily no one got hurt."   
"What happened?" Asked Mulder, with obvious relief.   
"Standard robbery, guy comes in, waves gun around, tells everyone to get down and stands there waiting for someone to give him money. Its the same type of situation we spend hours on in Quantico learning how to diffuse the situation. Except, this was a little different."   
That word always catches Mulder's attention, "Different?" he asked.   
"Yeah. A woman, no one knows who, was ordering the man to leave and saying if he didn't then he would get hurt. And the woman wasn't me."   
"Well, What happened after that? How did the gunman get knocked out?"   
"Well, here is where it gets... different. You not going to believe this... well then again you might." Scully said. Mulder smiled at that last remark.   
"So there I was, gun drawn and ready to approach the man when my gun fell." "How was that different?" Mulder asked. "Guns slip sometimes that's not a big deal." "But it was different because it fell *behind* me. It fell out of my hand and into the dressing room behind me. When I went back to get my gun, the woman was shouting again and ordering the man to leave. This must have bugged him because he shot the ceiling. I turn around and next thing I know the man's gun goes flying from his hand and he is thrown up against the wall." She stopped and Mulder was watching her with questioning eyes that told her to finish telling him what she saw. "No one touched him Mulder!! His gun went flying, he went up the wall and no one moved from their spot."   
Mulder was smiling now. Scully spoke again, "Why are you smiling? You, of all people Mulder, should believe me on this one. I don't get what's so funny."   
"Oh, I definitely believe you Scully, it's just that you are admitting to me what you saw. Dear Diary, -" "Mulder" Scully said in a harsh voice that was a warning to Mulder to not go any further.   
"Fine. You probably saw a ghost or an apparition. No big deal we have tons of cases like that in the X-Files. Or it could have been telekinesis or something. Tell you what. We will politely ask the officer in charge for any thing he has on this investigation and ask him for any security camera footage and any of the news camera footage and see what there is to see." Mulder said. Although he was more interested in investigating this case then he let on.   
"Deal." Scully agreed.   
  



	3. P. 3

J. Edger Hoover Building   
Mulder and Scully's Office   
April 9   
8:54 AM   
Scully walked in carrying two cups of coffee, a bag of doughnut holes for Mulder, and a bagel with cream cheese (the real stuff) with her and said hi to Mulder who was obviously waiting for her arrival.   
"What you got there Scully?" Mulder asked. "Breakfast." Was her reply.   
"What do you have for me?" Asked Scully, hoping what she thought was the right answer.   
"Everything from the attempted robbery yesterday, notes, statements, and video?"   
First they looked at the footage from the news camera. "Where is she?" Scully asked. "Who?" "Oh, a woman I bumped into the store yesterday, just before the gunman showed up." "Oh," interjected Mulder, "the gunman has a name, Jason Stevens, three priors for possession and mugging. But back to what you were saying. Who was the girl?" he said quickly getting back to the subject.   
"I don't know who she was, I just know she was there. She couldn't have left before the gunman came because we were at the back of the store and he came in *just* as I had gotten into the dressing room. Plus, she had a dress she was either buying or putting back."   
"Let's keep watching and let me know if you see her." Mulder said. They watched all of the footage and the girl was nowhere to be seen.   
"All right, so let's check the security footage and see if we can spot her." Scully said.   
"The store, unfortunately, only had one security camera at one angle but it should be enough." Mulder informed Scully. They popped in the tape and fastfowarded the tape to when the clock said ten A.M.   
They watched and it showed people walking around looking at clothes and Mulder fastfowarded it a little further until Scully yelled, "Stop!" He pushed play and rewound it a little based on the hand signals he was receiving from Scully.   
"There I am," said Scully, "and that's me bumping in to the girl I was talking about." Mulder paused the tape and looked at the girls face, *not bad* he thought. "Play it and see where she goes." commanded Scully. Mulder obeyed. The girl walked over to the rack where her dress was from and that's when Jason walked in. The girl hid in a clothing rack halfway in the store. Easy access to the door and dressing rooms. The video then shows Scully loosing her gun and going back to retrieve it and the man loosing his gun and being thrown against the wall. Then the girl comes out of the clothing rack and runs out the door.   
"She ran!" Scully said. "Why would she have any reason to run?"   
"That's why they put the "i" in FBI" Said Mulder. A phrase he's used before.   
"I'll have her photo printed up and see if we can't find out who she is. When we *do* find out who she is we'll pay her a visit to find out why she ran."   
  



	4. P. 4

Morgan Casey's Residence  
Washington D.C.  
April 9   
4:21 pm  
  
Living across the street from each other gave these two friends an advantage that no other friends had, the chance to play their favorite game with the men on the street, "boxers or briefs." Being as they were both on the second floor of their apartment buildings and their windows were practically exactly across from each other.  
  
They watched the men coming and going down on their street below. Paying more attention then needed.   
  
"Boxers" said the two friends together, over the phone regarding a young man down on the street.   
  
"It's obvious because he looks so *loose*" said Morgan jokingly.   
  
Just then a Ford sedan pulled up to the curb and a man stepped out. "Hmmm, Hard to tell," Morgan remarked "He's cute but I just can't tell if he's relaxed or not." She watched as the man walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door. "Oh, that explains it," exclaimed Christina "he's taken!"   
  
When the red-haired woman stepped out of the car Morgan automatically knew they were there to see her. "I gotta go. Talk to you later." Morgan said as she was hanging up the phone. "Bye!" Said Christina hurriedly.   
  
She put the phone back on its cradle and rushed into her room to get out of her bathrobe. She had just gotten out of the shower when Christina called. She quickly threw on an Old Navy sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. She took the towel off her head and quickly ran a brush through it and put it haphazardly into a ponytail. A glance in the mirror told her she was presentable and she stepped out into the hallway just as there was a knock on the door. She had to run before they woke Beth up.  
She ran to the door, as quietly as she could and when she opened it the man and woman (the red-haired cop) were standing there.  
  
"Morgan Casey?" asked the male.   
  
"Yes? Can I help you?"   
  
"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. I believe you know my partner Special Agent Dana Scully" Said Mulder pointing in Scully's direction.  
  
Morgan and Scully nodded at each other in recognition.  
  
"Have I done something wrong?" Queried Morgan.  
  
"You fled a crime scene Miss Casey" Scully responded.  
  
"Am I under arrest?" Morgan asked. This time worry was present in her voice.  
  
"No. We would just like to ask you about the events that happened during the robbery yesterday." Said Agent Mulder  
  
Just then a screeching cry came from the back of the apartment. Morgan sighed, *so much for Beth's three-hour nap today* she thought. "Come in, please" Morgan said opening the door wide, "Excuse me for just a moment." "Of Course" Mulder said dismissing her.   
  
She disappeared into the back of the apartment and reemerged from the back of the apartment carrying a baby who looked about to be a year old.   
  
Mulder thinks to himself *she must be babysitting she's to young and thin to have a child seeing as how she is only 18*.  
  
"This," Morgan said as she was turning the baby around to face Mulder and Scully "is Beth."   
  
"I'm sorry" Mulder remarked, "Did we come while you were working?"   
  
"Huh? OooH! No she's all mine." Morgan was flattered. *I guess I did a good job keeping my weight down* she thought. "I was raped, he didn't use a condom, I got pregnant and I couldn't bring myself to give her up. She's mine and I'm hers"  
  
"I'm sorry." said Scully  
  
"Don't be, in a way it was the best thing that happened to me." She didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
"Please, have a seat." She motioned toward the couch in the living room. She sat down in a chair opposite the couch and coffee table. Mulder spotted a bowl of sunflower seeds sitting on the coffee table.   
  
"May I?" Mulder asked gesturing to the bowl  
  
"Go ahead, that's what they're there for."  
  
"Now, Miss Casey" Scully said getting down to business. "What did you do yesterday after you bumped into me?"   
  
"I went to replace my dress, I had grabbed the wrong size, and that is when the gunman walked in. He started shouting and waving a gun and so I hid in clothing wrack and then I saw you coming out with your gun and I knew that wasn't going to be good. I watched as your gun flew from your hands, as did the gunman's and then he went flying. I got really scared and so I ran. I had to get home to my baby. My friend was watching her for just a few minutes while I ran to the store. I ran home because I was scared."   
  
"Miss Casey did you cause the guns to fly out of Agent Scully's and the gunman's hand yesterday?" Mulder asked rather pointedly.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Morgan replied without answering the question.  
  
"You were the only one who fled the scene, Miss Casey, that implied that you had something to hide." Scully told her.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Miss Casey, were you the cause of the 'flying of the guns'?" Mulder insisted. He wasn't going to let her answer a question with a question. An obvious sign that there is definitely something to hide.  
  
Morgan paused before answering thinking about what was at stake if she told the truth. She knew she couldn't let anyone know.  
  
"No, of course not. I don't even believe in that stuff. Now please, I have to take care of my baby and get ready for work." Morgan said as she ushered the agents out of her apartment.  
  
"If you remember anything that you forgot to mention or if you need help please don't hesitate to call" Mulder handed her one of his cards that he had separated from the rest of his business cards. This was a card that already contained his cell-phone number on it so he didn't have to take the time to write it down. Upon prompting Scully handed Morgan one of her cards too.   
  
"Have a nice day!" Morgan called after them and as Beth was waving goodbye.  
  
"Well" she said to Beth, who probably couldn't understand her anyways, "that'll have to do for now."  
  



	5. P. 5

En Route To J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building  
  
"She's lying Scully." Mulder said out of the blue.  
  
"Of course she is, but the question is; What about?" Scully responded  
  
"What do you mean "What about?" she's lying about making you loose your gun."  
  
"Mulder..." Scully started  
  
"Scully, its not unheard of, intense situations can cause brief moments of telekinetic powers unexpectedly."   
  
"Mulder what your suggesting is not only unlikely but improbable because from the cases and numerous reports of this phenomenon, the person can only lift their equal in weight and Jason Stevens *definitely* weighs more than Morgan Casey. She wouldn't have been able to through him against the wall without telekinetic powers." Scully had obviously done her homework.  
  
"Unless," Mulder retorted "they have been working out or working at it. A good weight lifter can lift twice their body mass maybe Morgan Casey has had time to work at it."   
  
"But Mulder you just said," Mulder cut her off before she could finish  
  
"Morgan Casey has had more than one "intense situation" she just told us she had previously been raped." Mulder looked at her for a second. "She could have developed this power a year or however long ago it was and had time to perfect it to her advantage."  
  
"Okay Mulder but what does that have anything to do with us?" Scully was curious as to his answer. " Are we going to charge her with possession of a deadly weapon? Her mind?"  
  
"No.... I just want to learn more about it that's all." Mulder wasn't quite of his reasons but he knew that this deserved further investigation.  
  



	6. P. 6

Later That Day  
Mulder's Office  
  
Mulder walked in and slammed the folder in front of Scully. "That's how our friends found her." Mulder exclaimed, giving Scully the explanation for how they found out who Morgan was and where she lived.  
  
"In the past two years Morgan has been at several different crime scenes in D.C., Delaware and Virginia. Each time a crisis was avoided by unexplained happenings."  
  
Scully was looking at the folder Mulder had just given her and when she came across the report about the rape she cringed. The photos that were attached showed how battered and beaten up she had gotten. They also showed the gunshot wound to her chest. The report stated that Morgan was very lucky somehow the bullet managed to escape hitting anything major, however surgery was still required.   
  
Mulder saw Scully cringed and asked, "Did you get to the worst part already?" He was referring to the report she was currently reading.  
  
"Mulder this poor girl has been through so much." Scully said, feeling sorry for the young mother, "How could she say that it was a good thing?" she asked herself more than Mulder but he replied anyways.  
  
"Read what happened to the rapist." Mulder said, "When he finally stopped he got the crap beat out of him too, but he deserved it. But here's the catch, they both claim to have been the only ones present when the rapist was... ass-whooped."  
  
"So your suggesting Morgan Casey, while in a state of shock, with a bullet in her chest, managed to... open a can of whoop-ass on her attacker? Yeah and I'm a six foot three blonde supermodel." Scully said.  
  
" Well then, Hi Brooke Shields, My name is Fox. Would you mind if we got to know each other better" he said in retort.  
  
Scully gave Mulder a friendly slap on the shoulder and then asked, "What now? Where do we go from here?"  
  
"I say we wait a while. I have the feeling someone might be looking for her." He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its just my gut. My gut is also telling me to get some food. Would like to go get dinner Scully?'  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever" She playfully answered as the two walked out the door.  
  



	7. P. 7

Casey's Auto Repair And Supply  
April 9  
6:00 pm  
  
"Hey Morgan!! How was school today?" Jim asked referring to Morgan's college classes she attended earlier in the day.  
  
"Great! How have we done so far today?"   
  
"Doin' good! We got four more in today that need to go out tomorrow by five." Jim said smiling.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Tonight is Amy's school play. She's Twinkerbell." Jim answered proudly  
  
"Well tell her I said good luck. NO WAIT! Don't tell her that, its bad luck to say good luck tell her I said break a leg."   
  
"Can, and will, Do!"  
  
"Thanks Jim!" Morgan said as she walked up to her office. This had been her grandfathers business, and then her father's and seeing as how she was the only child, it has now become hers. She took care of the books and the evening shift. That's how she kept good business. She stayed open until midnight everyday but Sunday and that's how she gave people their cars back so quickly. It seemed to work because she only lost a customer if they moved and even then the customer was sorry to leave. She didn't go to college to get a better career, she was pretty much set for life as it was, it just always a dream of hers to be the first one in her family to go to college. She was majoring in elementary education. When she had enough money set aside to buy a real house for Beth and herself she would move into a suburb, teach, and raise Beth with a white picket fence. Again, just what she always dreamed of. This is what she had been dreaming of when she fell asleep at her desk while working on the books. She was woken by what she thought was the sound of someone trying to get into the burned portion of the garage. There had been a fire and they decided that instead of spending the hundred thou to repair the big segment they would just close it off. It still had a doorway into the ally that some of her employees used to sneak in when late. This time she would catch them however.   
  
She walked out of the office to the door that led into the closed off area. She went in and waited. When nothing came she went to check the door to make sure she wasn't hearing things. When she walked up a hand came up to her face and before she could duck a hand was over her mouth and around her waist pulling her away.  
  



	8. P. 8

Unknown Location  
April 9  
10:45 pm  
  
Morgan woke with a start. BETH! She thought total and utter fear running through her body until she remembered that her baby was safe at home with Christina. But where was she?  
  
"Hello there." Came a voice from somewhere in a dark corner of the immaculately clean room she was in.  
"Do me a favor, try not to mess yourself or anything. I don't like things getting dirty. And nothing will get dirty if you do as I say." Said the stranger as he was shoving the gun into the light.  
  
*God I Hate Guns!* Thought Morgan, *Who the Hell is this guy anyways?*   
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Morgan, there was more anger present in her voice than fear.  
  
"Oh, that's right." The stranger responded, "We haven't been properly introduced. I am Henry, or as you might know me, Jack Harrison."  
  
She had to think for a minute before it registered. She knew this man from ninth High!!! What could he possibly want with her? And as if he could read her mind he answered.  
  
"You are probably wondering what I, a guy you know in ninth grade, could possibly expect to get from you."   
  
*Spooky *, thought Morgan.  
  
"Well think, think hard Morgan. Do you remember that day? It was about four years ago. We were in class and I asked you if you wanted to go out with me and you turned me down. Not only did you turn me down but you made a big scene about it. You stood up and shouted at me for asking the question. That hurt me Morgan."  
  
" I said no because I didn't like the way you treated people." Morgan shouted "And it was obviously the right thing to do. You treated people like you were above them. You made them miserable and I wasn't going to be one of those people."  
  
"STOP SHOUTING!!" Yelled Jack as loud as possible.  
  
"You were the only one who turned me down and now you are going to be mine." He said with a horrible tone of voice. "I've been watching you and I have been thinking of the best way to make it work and I think we should have a private ceremony. Christina can be your maid of honor and the witness and Beth can be the flower girl. I have a best man already chosen."  
  
*THIS GUY IS F#CK!NG NUTS!!!! * thought Morgan, *Time to get outta here *  
  
She tried focusing all her attention on getting the ropes untied first. Her hands then her body and then her feet was the plan but she was too weak. *He must have drugged me * she wasn't quite as to how she was going to get out of this one.  
  
She stayed awake as long as she could but she couldn't help herself, the drugs were working. She slipped of into a horrifying darkness.  
  



	9. P. 9

Mulder and Scully's Office  
April 10  
8:45 am  
  
"Hi!" Mulder said in surprise. It wasn't often that Scully was in the office before him.  
  
"Hi" Scully said without breaking her concentration.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" Mulder asked  
  
"I was just catching up on some paperwork. What's your excuse?"   
  
"I usually get here around this time. I like being early. Even if its only fifteen minutes"  
  
The phone rang just then. It startled them both. They usually don't get calls this early on any day.  
  
Scully answered the phone, "Scully."  
  
Mulder sat and watched as Scully sat speaking on the phone saying only yes and no. She then said, "We'll be there right away."  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Mulder  
  
"That was the one of the officers in charge of the attempted robbery, he said that Morgan Casey was kidnapped last night around 7:00pm"  
  



	10. P. 10

Casey's Auto Repair And Supply  
April 10  
9:30 am  
  
"May we speak to the witness?" asked Scully while flashing her FBI badge at one of the officers on scene.  
  
"You can try but he's not really a witness, he reported her missing this morning when she didn't show up from work and she didn't go home." Replied the officer as he pointed in the direction of Jim  
  
"I'm Special Agent Dana Scully with the FBI this is Agent Mulder we'd like to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Okay" Jim said sounding worried and guilty.  
  
"What happened here?" Mulder asked  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Said Jim rather quietly, "Last night Morgan showed up around six for the late shift and went up to the office as usual. I said hi and chatted with her and everything. The about and hour or so later I saw her come down the stairs but I don't think she saw me. She went out the back door and she never came back in. I thought that maybe something had happened to Beth or something and she just headed home but this morning when I came back her car was still here and I went up to the office to see her and her purse was there and everything. I don't know what happened all I can think is that someone took her." Jim started looking teary-eyed and then turned his head. "I told her father I would take care of her. Now look what's happened. I'm never going to forgive myself."  
  
"Is there any reason she would run away Mr...?" Scully realized she didn't know the man's last name.  
  
"Michaels. Jim Michaels. And no there isn't any reason. If she had run away she would have had enough sense to take her purse, her car and her kid. She loved that baby and she wouldn't have left her voluntarily."   
  
"Does she have any enemies you know of Mr. Michaels?" Mulder asked.   
  
"None that I know of. You might want to check with her best friend Christina. She lives across the street from her. Christina Conner."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Michaels" Scully said as she started to walk away. "So what do you think Mulder?"  
  
"I think we better go talk to Ms. Conner." Mulder answered  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  



	11. P. 11

Christina Conner's Residence  
Washington D.C.  
April 10  
10:30 AM  
  
Christina was really worried. * Where is Morgan?* The thought kept coming into her mind that she had been in a car accident and they couldn't identify her or something. She needed to leave for classes soon and she couldn't just leave Beth here all by herself and she couldn't take her to class. *I don't want to put her in the college daycare * she thought *although I might have to in order to get to class. I'm not going to think about that now. I need to file a missing persons report. * She was just about to dial 911 when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to reveal the couple she and Morgan had been talking about yesterday on the phone. Immediately she felt a sense of dread. She knew they didn't have good news.  
  
"Christina Conner?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Yes. Is there something wrong."  
  
"I am Special Agent Dana Scully with the FBI this is Agent Mulder. We need to talk to you about Morgan Casey."  
  
Christina's face went white and she thought she was going to faint. "Is she hurt? Is she dead?" Christina started falling backwards when Agent Mulder stepped in and stopped her from hitting the ground.   
  
"Scully go get some water." Mulder commanded  
  
Scully did so and returned with a wet washcloth. She patted the washcloth on Christina's head and when she came awake she looked frightened and unsure as to what just happened.   
  
"Ms. Conner calm down. We don't know where Miss Casey is. That's why we're here." Scully said in a polite but authoritative voice.  
  
"When was the last time you spoke with Miss Casey?" Agent Mulder asked  
  
"I talked to her yesterday just before she went to work when she dropped Beth off. I baby-sit Beth while she works or whenever I can. She is like my niece. I'm really worried about Morgan because she didn't come home last night. I was surprised to find Beth here this morning. She has a key and lets herself in to get Beth if and when she comes home late. I was just about to call the police when you showed up." Morgan said hurriedly. She stopped when she had realized she was babbling.   
  
"Is there any reason Miss Casey would run away?" Asked Agent Scully  
  
"NO! Of Course not!! She would never run away or at least not without Beth. She loves that baby to much to go anywhere without her. She hates going to work without her."  
  
"Does Miss Casey have any enemies or is anyone mad at her that you know of?" Mulder asked.  
  
"No, none that I know of unless the man who raped her has been released or escaped. Other than that no one has ever had a reason to hurt her." Christina started crying then.  
  
"Thanks Miss Conner," Mulder handed her a card "if you can think of anything else let us know."   
  
Mulder showed himself to the door taking Scully with him. When they had left they were discussing the events that just occurred.  
  
"We should check on the rapist. We should also check her apartment and check and see if anything is missing." Scully said. They headed toward the office.  
  



	12. P. 12

Unknown Location   
April 10   
Time Unknown   
Morgan very painfully opened her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but she was pretty sure it was only the next day. Drugged or not she could never sleep for more then ten or twelve hours.   
She heard humming from not so far away. "Oh, I see someone's awake."   
The voice made her cringe. She didn't have to see his face to know the voice was Jack's.   
He came in and moved a table in front of her. It was one of those little tables you would see at a hospital. A table that has wheels at the bottom and then a straight metal pole and then a flat top to put your food or whatever you need to set down on it. She wondered how he got it.   
"Time for breakfast." he said as he went behind her and picked up a tray that she did not previously see. He set the tray down in front of her and lifted the up off the plates to reveal a gorgeous looking meal.   
"No thanks. I'm not hungry." She lied. She was so hungry her stomach was eating her inside out but she didn't dare touch any piece of food he made no matter how delicious it looked.   
"I worked really hard preparing this breakfast for you Morgan. Don't make me regret it." His voice had a twinge of anger in it that Morgan didn't like.   
"Maybe I am hungry. Just a little bit but I don't want to eat it unless you have some." She said nervously   
"YOU DON'T TRUST ME DO YOU!!! YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME!!!" He said the anger in his voice was more apparent this time.   
"Its not that I don't trust you!" She said quickly, hoping she could think of something smart enough to keep him from exploding. "I just don't want to eat unless you eat. It wouldn't feel right. It would feel like I was being rude to make you sit here and watch me eat while you have nothing. Please eat some of it. Please! I could never eat all of it!"   
That seemed to work, he calmed down and she could see the redness in his face receding. "Okay, Honey." He said. She quickly had to hide her flinch at those words. "I already had something to eat but if it will make you feel better I'll eat with you."   
And so they ate. He untied her left hand only because he knew she was left-handed and did everything with her left hand. She ate only something that he took a bite of first. When he noticed he asked why and she replied that everything he ate tasted good so if he ate it she would too.   
When they were done Morgan felt more energized and she had more strength but it was going to take some time to build up her power again. She still needs to be awake longer.   
"I have to go to work now. I can't be late to the hospital, they don't like tardiness." *That explains the table * she thought, "Now be a good girl. I will turn on the T.V. for you so it won't be so quiet. I'll give you the remote. Wait your hands are tied behind you. Oh wait! I Know !!" He left for a quick second and returned and placed something behind her. "There now, all you have to do is point it into this mirror here." He was pointing to a mirror behind her that she couldn't see, "and it will reflect the infared light into the receiver on the T.V. and you can change channels and control the volume and such. Let me lower the table so you can have somewhere to set it down." He started for the table until Morgan spoke up again.   
"My shoulders are starting to hurt and I have to use the facilities do you think that you could take me to the restroom and then when we get back tie my hands in front?" She asked. When she saw his expression start to change to one of angry she hurriedly added; "Sweetie?"   
That did it. He had a big smile and walked over to her and started to untie her. "Don't make me get upset Morgan. I don't like to be upset." His statement was one of warning.   
"I won't make you upset. I promise." Morgan replied quite relieved.   
He untied her from her chair and led her to the bathroom. On the way there she tried to learn about where she was as much as possible seeing a light spill onto stairs behind the hallway she figured she must be in a converted basement of sorts.   
She gratefully relieved herself and when she returned her retied her, this time to a more comfortable chair with a back that she could rest her head on. He set the remote in front of her and tied the rope that went around her body over her arms but he left enough room so the could move her hands enough to change the channel.   
"I'll be back in a little bit dearest. Try not to miss me too much." He said as he bent down to lay a rather wet kiss on her forehead. The fact that she couldn't raise her arms to wipe the spit off made it worse. When she realized what he had said she almost said out loud, *don't worry, I won't * but she caught herself just in time.   
When he left she tried again to concentrate on the rope but found out that she was still to tired she turned on the T.V. and dozed off just before the news report about her disappearance came on.  
  



	13. P. 13

Mulder's Office   
April 10   
11:21 am   
"Well the rapist is still in prison and as far as the police and Miss Conner can tell nothing is missing from her apartment. What do you think Mulder?" Scully asked as she walked into the office.   
"I think she's still missing and she still needs our help. I don't know what it is but I know that deserves my attention. I think we should go to her college and interview her. We should.." Mulder was interrupted.   
"Mulder we are not the agents in charge. Just because kidnapping is a FBI matter doesn't mean it's our matter. Why do you feel you need to pursue this? This could be considered getting in the way of another agent's investigation."   
"I will not get in another agent's investigation, I'll conduct my own investigation and I'll do what I do and let them do what they do."   
Scully made a resigning sigh. She knew by now that his instincts were usually correct and if they kept this up it would last till the next millennium.   
"Fine Mulder. Do what you want." Scully said nonchalantly.   
Scully sat down to catch up on some paperwork while Mulder was looking over the case at hand. They sat together quietly for about thirty minutes when the phone rang.   
"Mulder." Mulder grabbed the phone before Scully realized what was going on.   
"Agent Mulder? This is Christina Conner. I just got back from my class and I found a letter sticking out of my mailbox addressed to me inviting me to Morgan's wedding!" She exclaimed.   
"Was she engaged?" Mulder asked. Scully's eyes were now asking him unspoken questions that he couldn't answer at the moment.   
"No! She wasn't even dating. She had too much to do between school, work, and Beth that she had no time for a love-life. The thing is, is that it is say's she is going to marry Jack "Henry" Harrison. It says it's going to be Saturday and that I will be the maid-of-honor and Beth is to be the flower girl." Her voice was incredulous.   
"Who is this Harrison person?" Mulder asked.   
"I don't know. I don't remember either of us knowing a Jack or Henry Harrison person at all. I just don't understand." Christina started to cry now. She felt Morgan's life was in danger.   
Mulder's instinct kicked in again, those years at Oxford must have done him good. "Does Morgan Casey keep her school yearbooks?"   
"Uhhh, Yeah, I think so. They would be in the white bookshelf in her living room. I'll go get them."   
"I think the only one's you will need will be high school. Don't bother with junior high or elementary those aren't plausible years."   
"I'll go over to apartment now." Christina said and just before she hung up Mulder said quickly, "We'll, Agent Scully and I, will meet you there."   
"Okay. Bye." Christina hung up.   
"Bye" Mulder hung up also.   
"What was that all about, Mulder?" Scully asked   
"Come on G-Woman, I'll fill you in on the way." Mulder replied. The walked out of their office, to the elevator and toward their car. Mulder knew they needed to be on top of this, time was running out.   
  



	14. P. 14

Morgan Casey's Residence   
Washington D.C.   
12:05 pm   
A knock on the door startled Christina. *Finally! What took them so long? Did they expect me to look through four years of high school by myself? * She got up to answer the door and was relieved to find it was the two agents standing at the door and not the pizza guy. She invited them in and showed them to the living room. Mulder practically made a Beeline for the sunflower seeds. He snatched a few when no one was looking.   
"I have just started looking through her senior yearbook. I haven't found anyone named Harrison. Maybe you will have better luck." Christina said as she handed Mulder and Scully a yearbook each. Junior and sophomore yearbooks.   
  
After what seemed like a decade but was more like an hour they had each not found any yearbook with a man named Jack Harrison. They still had to look through the freshman yearbook although, by now they had almost given up hope.   
"Where's the pizza guy?" Christina asked out loud not to anyone in particular. "I ordered pizza just before you got here and they still haven't showed up." As if thinking about it was a summons the pizza man rang the buzzer for the apartment. Christina went over to her purse and realizing she was about three bucks short she went to the kitchen to get some money out of the cookie jar. She returned and paid the man and the three people sat down to eat a quiet lunch.   
"I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few more questions about Miss Casey," Scully started.   
"No. Of course not. Ask Away." Christina responded, glad that someone had decided to break the silence and that it wasn't her.   
Scully grabbed out her note pad and started to ask more questions. "Did you go to high school with Miss Casey?"   
"Yes, but only for two years. She was a freshman when I was a junior. We met in band because we both forgot our flutes the same day so we had to sort the music as punishment and we became great friends. We have hung out together for about 5 years now. She is a great person."   
"Thank you. Did you personally know the man who raped her?" Scully asked.   
"Yes. We both did. He worked at the garage and he was always whistling at us whenever we came to see her dad. When her dad fired him he raped her to get revenge. When he was arraigned he looked at me in the courtroom and said, "I woulda done you too if I had the chance." He is still in prison isn't he?" Christina started to look worried.   
"He's still there. He will not be getting out any time soon either." Scully could tell this was upsetting the young woman in front of her but it was also necessary. Mulder had gotten up to look through the freshman yearbook. She wished he was there to help her ask questions so that she didn't feel like the bad guy.   
"Was there anyone who didn't like either of you in high school, Other than the rapist?" Scully queried.   
"No one that I can think of. We weren't bad students. We were actually pretty quiet. It was just us and our clique." Christina's worried face turned into one of sadness and then she heard the baby cry. "Excuse me." She said as she left to go check on Beth.   
"I found him!" Mulder shouted from the living room. "Right here. Jack Harrison. Class of 1998. He was a sophomore when she was a freshman. He signed her yearbook by his picture and out here beside it she wrote, "Creep" in big letters! That's gotta be him!" Mulder felt proud of himself as he reached into his jacket and ripped out his cell. He called in the name and all the info he had in to the FBI and they told him they would have his information shortly.   
Christina came running in then. Mulder's voice was really loud when he told Scully what he found. "Let me see his picture!" She was running as carefully as she could because she had Beth in her hands but she came rather quickly. When she saw his picture she recognized him immediately. Her gasp was audible. "He's my upstairs neighbor!! He has been living up above me since... since Morgan moved in across the street! OH MY GOD! She had no idea he was up there. She never met him. I didn't know! I should have known!"   
Right away Mulder and Scully ran out of the apartment across the street to Christina's building.  
  



	15. P. 15

Unknown Location  
April 10  
11:57 am  
  
Morgan woke up with a start. The first of the nightmares and she was sure that it wasn't to be the last. Morgan was glad he had left her the remote, now she would be able to tell what time it was. She knew it was just before noon because Beth's favorite children's show just ended. She realized that she was still tied up.  
  
*Time to get out of this * she thought. *When I get out of here this guy is going to have Hell to pay! *  
  
She struggled but she turned the rope that was tying her to the chair around so that she could see the knot. "This guy was a boy scout" she said, rather exasperated. "I'll work on that last." She turned her attention to her hands. She took all her energy and strength and focused on the rope tying her hands together. She didn't so much picture the rope being untied as she did picture the ropes being untied. The rope slowly started untying itself. To any other person this would seem weird but Morgan just kept on focusing on the rope. When It was untied she started focusing on the rope being untied down at her feet and the same miraculous event occurred and her feet were untied. Deciding it would be better to save her energy she untied the body rope with her hands and apparently Jack wasn't a very good boy scout, the rope untied without too much fuss. She was free.   
  
She jumped up and shouted, "YES!" She realized then that she might not be alone so she immediately hid behind the chair. She stayed there for five minutes until she was sure she wasn't heard and ventured out of the room.   
  
Her assumptions had been right. She was in a basement and she was alone. She climbed the stairs ever so carefully and quietly and stuck out of the basement. She looked out and realized that she was in a rather nice house. Everything was clean. Spotless. Too clean. *Someone's a perfectionist * she thought dryly.  
  
  
She searched the house desperately trying to find a phone, computer, anything that would connecter her to the outside world. Nothing. Whoever's house this was they sure didn't want to be disturbed. *Time to run. * She thought again. She ran from the house, leaving the front door open, into the road. She turned around and nearly fainted when she realized that this must have been the only house for miles. She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran, oblivious to the car far behind her that was driving ever so slowly.  
  



	16. P. 16

U.S. Route 11  
Georgetown, Virginia  
April 10  
  
*So my bride thinks she can get away does she. * Jack thought.   
  
He had come home from the hospital on his lunch brake so that he could eat with his beloved. He was a few miles down the road when he saw her burst out of the house. He quickly backed up so that he was out of view of the house but so he could still see her. When she started running he started driving again. The he had stolen was rather nice. He knew his mother wouldn't have liked him to use her car to capture his bride. She would have thought there was something wrong with that.   
  
*There's nothing wrong with it at all * He assured himself. *I am just reclaiming what is mine. * He followed her for three miles until he thought he could make his move until she got that three-mile rush and started running even faster. There were no gas stations for at least twenty miles either way so he had time to play cat and mouse if no cars drove by.   
  
He liked to play games. He liked to her think she was winning. He had the advantage. He knew everything about this road and he knew there was nowhere she could go where he couldn't find her.   
  
He sped up.  
  
She ran faster.  
  
He sped up.  
  
She turned around. Her eyes widened with terror and she ran off the road.  
  
He followed her. He didn't even bother getting out of the car. He just pressed his foot on the pedal harder and the car accelerated. He was going to win. He was sure of it.   
  
He gave up watching the road and kept his eyes on her. He wasn't watching when the car slammed into a tree. He wasn't smart enough to be wearing his seatbelt.  
  
He hit his head on the steering wheel. His airbag hadn't deflated quickly enough to ensure his safety and he received a major blow to the forehead.   
  
He wasn't going to let that stop him. She was still running.  
  
He had to run too.   
  
His door was stuck. He kicked and punched but it wouldn't move. *Enough of this * he thought as he smashed his window to pieces and climbed out. He didn't mind the shards of broken glass being forced into him as he climbed out the narrow space. She kept running and he kept following her, until she got to the highway.  
  



	17. P. 17

U.S. Route 11  
Georgetown, Virginia  
April 10  
  
Run.  
  
All she could think of was that one word.   
  
Run  
  
Maybe that car behind her just wanted to help. No. She knew it was him. She just knew. This wasn't good.   
  
*Our Father Thou Art In Heaven, Hallowed Be Thy Name, Thy Kingdom Come, Thy Will Be Done On Earth As It Is In Heaven. Give Us This Day Our Daily Bread And Forgive Us Our Trespasses As We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us Lead Us No Into Temptation, But Deliver Us From Evil, For Thine Is The Kingdom and The Power And The Glory, Forever and Ever. Amen. *   
  
It was the only prayer she could think of. She wasn't Catholic but right now she wished she knew her Hail Mary's.  
  
She heard the car speed up. She wasn't going to turn around.   
  
*Maybe he thinks I'm just out for a jog. * She Thought, * No, You Idiot! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! RUN FASTER! *  
  
So she did. She ran as fast as she could. She was in track in high school and had won numerous awards but after Beth was born she didn't have the chance to run, except to the store down the street one time when she ran out of diapers but even then she still wasn't as fast as she was in high school. She thought she wouldn't be able to take another step when her three-mile rush kicked in. *Yes! * She thought. *Panther Time! * Panther was her school mascot and one of the fastest cats; whenever she got that rush she called it "Panther Time."  
  
She started running faster and was doing a good job until she heard his tires squeal. She turned around for less then two seconds and her heart nearly stopped. She knew she wasn't going to have a chance if she stayed on this road. She turned abruptly and went straight into the lightly treed forest. She ran anywhere that didn't involve getting hit in the face by a branch or getting caught.   
  
She heard a horrible CRUNCH sound. She stopped and turned around. Relief flooded through her when she realized he had hit the tree she had just avoided. The relief quickly returned to panic when she realized that he was still moving.   
  
She stood watching in horror as she saw him sit up, look around and then try to open the door. * RUN MORGAN, RUN NOW!!!! * Her mind screamed this so loud and furiously that it was painful but she obeyed. She ran.   
  
She turned around when she heard him break glass. He Was Climbing Out The Window! She kept running.   
  
Morgan knew he was chasing her but she also know that she had to keep running. She heard something again. A car. *Oh Sh*t* she thought *He has another car! * She heard it again and realized that it was more than one car. CARS! A road! She had reached a road. She got closer and realized it wasn't just any road. It Was A HIGHWAY! *THANK YOU GOD! * She ran straight into the highway ignoring the honks of passing cars and started crying when someone she recognized immediately pulled up and ordered her into the car.  
  



	18. P. 18

U.S. Highway 81  
Georgetown, Virginia  
April 10  
  
"Mulder do you know where you're going?" Scully asked impatiently.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm trying to find U.S. Route 11 and there has to be an exit for it around here somewhere." Mulder answered. He sounded more certain than he felt. He knew time was running out. He could have gotten there easier but it would have taken longer.  
  
They found out that when Jack Harrison wasn't at his house that his parents owned some secluded property on a rural route. The got the information and the warrant but now the problem was finding the place. They didn't come with much back up because they still had no proof that he had her or that she was there. But Mulder knew she was.   
  
"Mulder there was an exit back there did you even see it? Where are you Mulder?" Scully sounded worried  
  
"I'm just thinking. What if it's too late? What if this is the wrong place, wrong person? What then?" Mulder said.  
  
"We'll find her Mulder." Scully was too confident either.   
  
They sat quietly in the car together for about ten minutes after that, each thinking their own thoughts. Mulder was still trying to find that damn exit.  
  
Mulder wasn't even paying attention when Scully yelled, "Mulder look!" She was pointing at someone running out of the forest. It was Morgan.   
  
Mulder quickly sped the car up to get to her and Scully rolled down the window and yelled at her to get in. Morgan got in the car and immediately started crying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She was rocking back and forth and hyperventilating.   
  
"Put your head between your legs and take deep breaths." Scully ordered. "She's in shock Mulder. We need to get her to a hospital."   
  
"Where's Harrison?" Mulder asked Morgan with only a nod toward Scully.   
  
"He's in the woods. He followed me in his car. He hit a tree but he kept coming after me. He's still coming after me." She began crying again.   
  
"Scully call the police. Tell them there's a kidnapper in the woods off of Highway 81 and Route 11." Mulder felt the sudden urge to turn the car around and stop the guy personally but he knew it would be risky and best left to the police.  
He did, however, exit and head toward the nearest hospital.  
  



	19. P. 19

Shenandoah Memorial Hospital  
April 11  
3:50 pm  
  
Morgan Casey woke up scared and tired. She felt like she had been running for miles. She realized it was because of her dream. *Well, not so much of a dream as it was a nightmare * she thought. She had been in the hospital since Agents Mulder and Scully brought her here yesterday. She had escaped. That much was real. In her dream she had escaped but she kept running in the same spot. Over and over her feet moved but she didn't and he kept getting closer. She never saw his face but she knew it was Jack.   
  
She heard a knock on the door and Morgan called "Come In!" Agents Mulder and Scully walked in. She smiled so widely she almost made her face hurt.  
  
She sat up and spoke to the agents, "Thank you."   
  
"For what?" Asked Scully.  
  
"For my life" replied Morgan.  
  
"Hey. You were the one who escaped all by yourself we just found you." Mulder said. "And speaking of escaping all by yourself, how did you do that?"  
  
Morgan looked at him for a moment before answering. "Why would you ask if you didn't already know the answer?"   
  
Mulder didn't have a witty comment this time instead he told the truth, "I know what I think happened and I don't know what really happened. You are, however, going to have to fill out a statement regarding your kidnapping and your escape."  
  
"I know. I have filled out a statement before. I know how to do that." Morgan said.   
  
Out of nowhere Scully's cell phone rang and everyone in the room jumped by the sudden noise.   
  
"Excuse me." Scully said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Have you seen my daughter? Is she okay? When can I see her?" Morgan asked Mulder with sheer hope in her eyes.  
  
Mulder smiled and answered, "She's with your friend Christina. She's fine. And the last time I talked to Christina was about thirty minutes ago and she said she would be here soon with Beth."   
  
"Thank you. Oh I can't wait to see her." Morgan laid back down against her pillow and smiled.  
  
"Mulder." Scully had just walked back into the room and signaled for Mulder to come talk to her. "That was the Virginia state police. Jack Harrison has escaped from custody."   
  
"WHAT?!" Shouted Morgan. She had really good hearing and heard what Scully was saying even though she spoke softly.  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Casey. We are going to have a guard posted outside your door until we find him." Scully said.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Morgan said with noticeable fear in her words.   
  
Mulder and Scully left the room with brief "goodbye"s and "see ya later"s. They went to the nurse's station to tell the head nurse of the situation. They told her to post a guard at the door and to not let any men into the room who weren't police officers or okayed by Morgan personally. They also told the nurse to expect a fax of a picture of the man they were looking for.   
  
As Mulder and Scully left the hospital Scully turned to Mulder and said, "Where do we look first?"   
  
"US Route 11." Was his answer.  
  



	20. P. 20

En Route Shenandoah Memorial Hospital  
April 11  
4:00pm  
  
*They took her from me. She was going to be mine and they took her from me. I need her back, she needs me. Beth needs me; we need to be a family. * Jack thought as he was driving down the highway. He had stolen a car from the shopping center across the street from where he escaped. No one was going to keep him from her. She belonged to him. He had every right to her.  
  
Driving while angry and being a psychopath isn't really the best idea, seeing as how Jack couldn't even keep the car in one lane for more than about thirty seconds. He wasn't speeding; mom always said speeders were the first to die. He always stayed just at the speed limit. He even stopped at the stop signs and lights.  
  
*I hope she isn't hurt or sick. The wedding is in two days and she can't be hurt or sick because we would have to postpone it and we wouldn't make our honeymoon on time. She has to be okay, I'll make her okay.*  
  
Jack came to a complete stop at a stop sign about seven blocks from the hospital. He was paying attention to every car and everyone in the car. He looked across the street and saw a good-looking man with a pretty redheaded woman. *They make such a cute couple he thought. Morgan and I are going to look like that just as soon as I get to her.*  
  
When it was his turn he went at the stop sign. He even smiled and waved at the cute couple. He didn't even bother looking in his rearview mirror to see the car turn around and start following him.   
  



	21. P. 21

Intersection of Main and Valley Vista   
Woodstock, VA  
4:05pm  
  
"Scully call the state police and tell them to meet us at the house on Route 11. He'll most likely be there. If he hasn't left already. Do you have the file with his picture in it?" Mulder said.  
  
"Right here, I called the state police before we left we should be there in about thirty minutes and they should be there pretty soon." Scully replied, as she handed Mulder the file.   
  
"This damn intersection should be a light not a sign. The longer we're here the more time he has to get away!" Mulder pulled the car up and there was only one more car in front of him. He opened the folder and looked through it to find his picture. He started reading more about him when his thoughts were interrupted. "Mulder pull up." Scully said referring to it being his turn at the stop sign.   
  
He pulled the car up and was still looking at the file when Scully spoke again, "Mulder." She said in that same voice he's heard so many times, that one that means look in Scullian. "Yeah?" "Look at that car across from us, does he look familiar?" Mulder looked up and saw a man who looked incredibly familiar just as Scully said. He felt so stupid that it took him this long to dawn on him. It was Jack Harrison. He looked down at the file he held in his hands and flipped back to the picture. It was him. Mulder reached for his cell phone when he heard Scully talking but not to him. He realized she was already calling the state police. Jack Harrison started driving and as he passed Mulder and Scully he smiled and waved. Mulder pealed into the intersection and made a u-turn. "Mulder he's going to the hospital, we've got to get there first." Scully said breaking the silence. "I know" Mulder said as he made a sharp turn into an alley to get onto a street that would bring him to the other side of the hospital. He sped up and got there in a small amount of time, much quicker than it had taken him to get to that intersection, or so it seemed. He and Scully raced into the hospital. Morgan was on the fifth floor and without bothering to wait for the elevator they raced up the five flights. When they came to the fifth floor they told the security officer that the man they were looking for would most likely be coming this way and to not let anyone in. Mulder walked to the nurses' station, "I need you to call all the security officers in the hospital and tell them to look for this man." Mulder said as he held up Jack Harrison's photo. "Fax it to every floor in this room and tell them to not let anyone out or in except for in the emergency room and those people have to be bleeding or on a stretcher. He had no idea that by that time the man he was looking for was already in the building.  
  



	22. P. 22

Shenandoah Memorial Hospital  
April 11  
4:20pm   
  
Christina already knew what room Morgan was in, Agents Mulder and Scully told her when they called that morning. She got into the elevator with a handful of other people and asked for floor number five. Beth was wearing the cutest sundress Christina had found for her at the mall a few weeks ago. She was going to give it to her and Morgan as a birthday present but she figured that she could probably use right about now.  
Beth started to fuss and Christina calmed her down. The door started to close when Christina saw someone who looked familiar. He wasn't bad looking or anything she just couldn't remember where she had seen him. He started to get on the elevator opposite of her. Her heart filled with dread when she realized that was the man who had taken Morgan. She fumbled through the baby bag to find her phone. She had to call someone but, whom? It would take the police too long to get there. She quickly hit redial on her phone and was relieved when he answered the phone.  
  
"Mulder"   
  
"Agent Mulder, It's Christina Conner, I'm in the elevator and Jack Harrison is on his way. He got in another elevator and he's on his way. You've got to stop him!"  
  
"Hello, Who's there? Miss Conner?"   
  
"Dammit!" Christina realized that she was in an elevator and it's really sucky reception in here. She tried again but this time she said it faster and in one breath, "Agent Mulder Jack Harrison is on his way to find Morgan. He's in the elevator." Christina practically shouted into the phone.   
  
"He's Here?!" Mulder said.   
  
"He's on his way up in the elevator!" Her phone cut off. It quit trying to make a connection and cut off.   
  
The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and she and three other people stepped out of the elevator. She was still holing Beth and trying to put the phone up in the diaper bag when she missed and knocked the phone about five feet away in the opposite direction she was going. She set Beth down and went to grab the phone when the other elevator opened up. "Oh hi Christina! Everyone's here we can just get married here! There's a chapel on the third floor. I was talking to the nurses in the elevator and they said it was a nice chapel" Christina jumped and tried to grab Beth and run but he grabber by the arm when she stood up with Beth in her arm. "Federal Agents! Let her go and get down on the ground with your hands behind your head." Scully shouted. And then Mulder looked at Christina looked away and took a step forward.  
  
"Nuh-uh, why would I want to do that? My fiancé is in there and we are going to get married. See ya later." He said as he shoved Christina with Beth into the elevator and hit many buttons. "We'll get off on the next floor and make them think that we're going higher. Then we'll go get Morgan and we'll have the wedding in the chapel." Christina tried to shake from his grasp when he gripped harder and said, "You don't want to do that, you're the maid of honor you don't want to miss her wedding."  
  



	23. P. 23

Shenandoah Memorial Hospital  
April 11  
4:23pm  
  
Mulder's cell phone rang and he was hoping it was good news. "Mulder"  
  
"Age__ M_lder. T__s is Christ__a C___er. I'm in a_ el_va__r and J__k Ha_____n is o_ is way. He g_t _n an_ther e__v_t_r and is on __s _ay. Y___ve g_t to st_p h__."  
  
"Mulder? Who is it?" Scully asked.  
  
Mulder shrugged and held the phone tighter to his ear, "Hello? Who's There? Miss Conner?"  
  
"Da__it." Mulder heard over the phone. He was about to say something more when he heard a really rushed voice saying, "Agent Mulder, Jack Harrison is on his way to find Morgan, He's in the elevator!"  
  
Mulder wanted to make sure he was hearing this correctly, "He's Here?!" He asked.   
  
"He's on his way up in the elevator!" He heard before the phone cut off.   
  
"Scully he's here. He's in the elevator on his way up." Mulder ran down the hall to let the security guard know he was there. Mulder and Scully made their way to the elevators. They saw people coming out of the corridor and stayed by their part of the hallway, out of sight. They didn't move until they hear talking, they came around slowly and drew their guns. They saw him grab Christina and Scully shouted, "Federal agents! Let her go and get down on the ground with your hands behind your head." Mulder tried to signal to Christina but shooting her a look and then looking at the elevator but she didn't catch on. Mulder took a step forward when Jack spoke, "Nuh-uh, why would I want to do that? My fiancé is in there and we're going to get married. See ya later" and with that he shoved Christina into the elevator and closed the door. Scully and Mulder ran toward the elevator and watched the numbers above. "He's going right upstairs." Scully said. "No, wait a minute, keep watching, the numbers stop on all the floors, he's coming back here." Mulder said. "You stay here, I'll wait at the stairs, let me know." Scully said and Mulder nodded. Mulder stayed there for about five minutes when the elevator behind him dinged. He quickly went back to his spot where he and Scully were when they first came after him. He heard them come out of the elevator and walk into the hallway. "Let them go." Mulder said. Jack turned around and Beth started crying. Christina tried to keep her quiet but she was screaming. "Let them go and get down on the ground there's no way out. There are officers on every floor waiting for you. Just them go." Mulder knew this wasn't going to work but it's dangerous to fire his weapon in the hospital. "Like I said earlier, NO!" Jack said.  
  
"LET THEM GO!" This time it wasn't Mulder who said it. Morgan was standing in her robe behind Mulder. "I said, LET THEM GO!!"   
  
"Sweetheart, you're here. Now we can go downstairs and get married!" Jack said.   
  
"NO! I will not marry you and you will let them go right now." Morgan said.  
  
"Well, sorry honey but I don't think so," Jack said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket. "See, we were meant for each other and we are going to get married. So lets go!" he said as he pointed the gun at her.  
"Put the gun down. Put it down and turn around. You don't need to hurt anyone just put the gun down." Mulder said. Scully was running down the hall, Mulder could hear her heels. He turned around really quickly just to see her and he turned back.  
  
"No, you need to stop right there Red." Jack said to Scully when he pointed the gun at her. Scully stopped dead in her tracks. "Now, you two," He said pointing to Mulder and Scully, "Put you're guns down." He said as he pointed his gun at Christina's temple. "Come here sweetie we can still have a nice wedding," Said Jack as he chuckled nervously. "I will not marry you and you will put the gun down and let them go." She stopped talking and stared straight at Harrison. Mulder turned around to look at her. She wasn't saying anything just staring. He turned back just in time to see Harrison get thrown against the wall. He had let go of Christina and Beth and hit the wall with a hard thud. He still had the gun in his hand and as Mulder approached him he fired a shot. Mulder moved but it the bullet still should have hit him somewhere in the chest, instead it just grazed his shoulder. "MULDER!" Scully shouted as she ran to him. She stopped when Harrison pointed the gun at her. Morgan kept staring at Harrison and his gun flew out of his hands too far away for him to reach it and Scully ran to Mulder who was grabbing his shoulder in pain. By now there were nurses and security guards standing around but none of them made any attempt to approach or say anything. "I'm okay." Said Mulder. "Get him," he said nodding towards Harrison. Scully reached for her handcuffs and cuffed Harrison.   
  
"Sweetie, what's going on? We are meant for each other. We're supposed to live happily ever after." Harrison whined.   
  
"That was your fantasy, never was it my reality. I didn't want you in high school and I don't want you now. You will never come near me or my family again. Do you understand?" She said in a voice filled with pure anger and disgust. Harrison nodded as Scully walked him down the hall and handed him to a security guard. She told him to call the police and tell them the suspect is in custody. She immediately returned to Mulder and looked at his injury. "It's not bad Mulder just a few stitches I'm sure." Mulder nodded and walked over to Morgan who was talking to Christina and hugging Beth gently.   
  
"What just happened?" Mulder asked Morgan, "You caught the bad guy" was her answer. "No we didn't catch anyone. Jack Harrison was thrown up against the wall by and unseen force the same one that made him loose his gun and keep this bullet from hitting my chest" Mulder said "Mulder," Scully interrupted. "Nothing kept that bullet from hitting you in the chest you were just lucky." "No, Scully He had perfect aim and I couldn't have moved that fast that quickly." "Well Agent Mulder," Morgan finally said, "You know what happened just as much as I do so don't bother asking again. There's a reason for everything, and some things aren't meant to be explained." She took Beth from Christina and walked back down the hallway.   
  



	24. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Morgan Casey went home from the hospital that day. She continued her job and her education. She became a teacher at a local school and will eventually end up as Beth's teacher. She's living a normal life with the few obvious exceptions.  
  
Jack Harrison was sentenced to twenty-plus years in prison for kidnapping, shooting a federal agent and escaping arrest.   
  
Christina Conner continued living close to Morgan Casey and Beth and also finished her education. She teaches in the same school with Morgan. She is also living a normal life.   
  
None of them heard from Jack Harrison again.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
